Beso
by ChesseSmile
Summary: .:Adaptación autorizada/AU:. Ella no paraba de hablar, el solo quería que se callara.


_Hola, hoooooooooooola fans de The legend of Korra, como verán, nunca, nunca, he subido nada en este fandom, mi predilecto es Young Justice, con la pareja Spitfire, pero bueno, gracias a una lindísima amiga que me dio permiso, he adaptado uno de sus one shot para los amantes del Makorra. Espero y les guste, y también, si gustan, lean la versión original, la cual también, se llama **Beso**, en la sección **Fairy Tail**, por **WhiteRabbit94**._

_Dejen sus lindos reviews, espero y les guste la adaptación._

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo único**

El solo quería que se callara.

Ya había comenzado la hora del almuerzo en la academia, y Mako, al estar solitario puesto a que era nuevo y su mejor amigo -por no decir su hermano- Bolín no asistió a clases, aceptó a regañadientes la presencia de la habladora Korra.

_Estaba aburrido._

Korra había llegado a la azotea, encarándole por qué almorzaban en un lugar tan retirado, reprochándole lo mucho que había caminado. Pero inmediatamente comenzó a hablar, divagando sobre el capitán del equipo de natación Tahno, y algo que había hecho en su último entrenamiento con el equipo de futbol. Le decía lo pronto que se acercaba su cumpleaños, y por Mako no pasó desapercibido que la chica lo había dicho dando la insinuación de querer un regalo de su parte.

Mako trata de mantener la calma, intenta disfrutar de su almuerzo, pero la voz de la morena no lo deja en paz, parecía un mosquito en pleno verano que no te deja dormir por las noches.

Sus ojos viajan por el rostro de la chica, sus ojos muestran desinterés, y sus labios se mueven hasta lograr una mueca.

Mako observa como las manos de Korra hacen leves movimientos, sus ojos se arrugan mientras sonríe, y sus labios, aquellos labios que Mako sin querer (en sus más bizarros sueños) deseaba, se movían como las llamas del más ardiente fuego.

La ceja del chico se arqueó, por una extraña razón Korra parecía nerviosa.

El pelinegro parpadeó, preguntándose si la chica que estaba frente a él hablando sin parar notaba que no estaba escuchándola.

Y es que no podía escucharla, y no, no era porque no quisiera, en otras ocasiones Mako siempre la escuchaba con gran atención, pero esta vez él no podía prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuesen esos labios que se movían sin parar.

Los ojos de Mako seguían los labios de Korra mientras hablaba, su color rosa pálido, labios a simple vista carnosos que siempre se curvean para crear una sonrisa, y esa lengua que siempre sale como una flecha de vez en cuando para humedecerlos.

— ¡Mako no me estás escuchando! —Gritó ella haciendo puchero y señalándole con el dedo—Ni siquiera sé porque soy tu amiga, siempre me dejas hablando como una tonta, en ese caso mejor me voy con Tahno, el seguramente si me pondría atención.

Hablaba hablaba y hablaba, ¡Por un demonio porque nunca se callaba!

—Eres un desconsiderado, y yo que siempre estoy atenta contigo y te paso mis tareas, si no fuera por mí ni siquiera estarías en esta academia después del incidente que hubo entre nosotros y tu antigua escuela.

Y sus labios nunca dejaron de moverse.

—Ah pero como eres el gran Mako, prodigio en el baloncesto, te importa un comino lo que digo, pero claro…

Pero su voz tampoco paraba.

_Entonces una idea pasó por su mente._

—Mako eres tan…

Los labios de Korra se calmaron al instante que sintieron el leve contacto con los labios de Mako. La muchacha parpadeó confusamente, mientras que un color rosa se adquiría en sus mejillas.

Mako abrió los ojos, alejando sus labios dos centímetros de los de la chica.

—Cállate de una vez, Korra.

Dijo sin expresión alguna de su rostro, la sensación de su boca contra la de ella había enviado como consecuencia descargas a su médula espinal. Lo cual hizo que Korra se pusiera tensa.

Segundos después, el pulso de la morena aumentó, sus labios se movieron otra vez, solo que a diferencia de la anterior, ahora no emitían sonido alguno, sino que ahora buscaba que palabras exactas debía decir.

Mako se separó de ella y volvió a sentarse mientras cogía su almuerzo. Dio una mirada divertida a la chica mientras miraba el reloj de su celular.

—La hora del almuerzo ha terminado.

—Je e-es cierto—dijo Korra mientras se levantaba del suelo y lo miraba—¿No vienes Mako?

—Bah.

—Entonces nos vemos más tarde, adiós.

Mako gruñó algo ininteligible y levantó la mano brevemente en el adiós. No levantó la vista de su almuerzo, por lo cual no vio la sonrisa que había fijado su residencia en los labios de la chica con las mejillas enrojecidas.

_Eso fue más fácil de lo que creí._ Pensó Korra mientras se alejaba de la azotea.

Ignorando que Mako tenía una sonrisa y sonrojo idéntico al de ella.

**F I N**

* * *

_Y eeeeeeeeesta fue la adaptación al lindo one shot de mi amiga Usagi-chan, espero que les haya gustado y también, que me lo hagan saber(: Si puedo, seguiré subiendo one shots Makorra, aunque ahora sí, no serán adaptaciones._

_No olviden dejar reviews, porque los reviews son oxígeno y sin oxígeno me muero(:_

_Muchos besos & abrazos._

_**C**hesse*****_


End file.
